Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-10}{3p} - \dfrac{1}{3p}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-10 - (1)}{3p}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-11}{3p}$